


Cornered

by bukalay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Redemption, chloe's redemption intact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Chloe has been cornered by Hawkmoth and was forced to work with him, hence the events of Miracle Queen. Now that Hawkmoth has left, she stops the charades and detransforms.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Cornered

"I'll take care of them, you take care of the box!" Chat Noir yelled as he gave chase to a flying gigantic moth.

Ladybug and Chat Noir was just battling their mind controlled allies against the Akumatized Queen Bee. Chat Noir chased after Hawkmoth who was riding on top of his sentimonster while carrying a terribly weakened Mayura.

"Finally!" Queen Bee groaned in exasperation as Chat Noir chased after the villain. "I thought he would never leave."

"Excuse me?" was Ladybug's intelligent response. "Chloe?" Ladybug questioned, confused at what was happening.

"Pollen, Buzz Off." Queen Bee stated as she transformed back into her civilian self, Chloe Bourgeois. "I'm sorry Pollen." She apologized to the kwami. "I hope you understand that I was in tight spot." She explained.

"Of course My Queen." Pollen bowed, forgiving the chosen.

"Here" Chloe grabbed something from her pocket then held out her open hand.

"You mean to say you did not help Hawkmoth voluntarily?" Ladybug asked as Pollen ate on top of Chloe's hand.

"Of course not Ladybug!" Chloe haughtily replied. "That is just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

"Then what happened?" Ladybug asked curious to Chloe's version of the event.

Pollen levitated as she continued to eat her food while Chloe set down the ladybug-themed miracle box on the ground.

"So my parents were akumatized." Chloe began. "Hawkmoth arrived with and made a deal with me."

Ladybug and Pollen listened to Chloe's narration as the latter girl slowly removed the inactive miraculous that she wore on her person.

"He said that I should join him."

"You agreed to join him on the condition that he freed your parents from his akuma." Ladybug surmised.

"I have to agree little bug." Chat Noir stated as he landed beside the heroine in red and black. "She was in a tight spot, she had to hold up her end of the bargain."

"I see."

Ladybug was really ready to pin all the blame on Chloe, regardless of their past feud. The reveal of all her allies' identities was a huge setback for her and everyone else involved. As much as she liked working with them, their safety was for more important.

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir voiced out. "I think we should deal with Chloe later." He suggested. "There are more pressing matters right now."

"You're right." Ladybug nodded. "Sass, Long watch over Chloe Bourgeois."

"As you wish Ladybug." Long bowed in acceptance.

Chloe and Pollen watched Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the old man that Hawkmoth was harassing. She couldn't help but feel guilty as to the consequences of her actions, regardless whether Hawkmoth threatened her or not.


End file.
